Her Point Of View
by UnmercyfulDeath
Summary: "Are you jealous?" "Jealousy is a purely human emotion, Goddess." "Not from my point of view." "Your point of view is twisted with lust and sinful longing that you should not feel." "What about yours? Can you honestly say you feel nothing for him?" "..."


A blurry world greeted the dragon's eyes as she opened her topaz eyes after a night of rest. She yawned, her long sharp white teeth shining in the mourning sun, pink tongue curling slightly like a cats. She felt her jaw bones pop back into their correct places and her muscles stretch. Grunting, she forced her entire bulk off the stiff patch of ground she had been forced to call her bed, shaking her head in annoyance.

"Damned humans," she muttered, stretching her wings, rolling her shoulders, curling her toes and stretching her back all in the same movement. Her side was sore from lying against the hard ground, but compared to the other wounds that adorned her crimson scales her side was nothing.

She walked forward, her wings tucked against her side, her read haunches bearing all of her weight. She cast a searching gaze around the rather small clearing, smirking inwardly when many of the union troops practically melted out of their armor at her approach. These humans were weaklings; she'd be surprised if even five of them surprised this war. They meant nothing to her; they were only human fighting a purely human war. If they die, so be it: she wasn't going to cry.

However, one among them was on that she couldn't afford to let die, for her own demise would fallow shortly after his. This particular human was the human her topaz gaze was searching for. she hissed when he wasn't among his colleges, miffed that she would actually have to put effort into searching for the rabid man bent on not only destroying the Empire, but himself as well. She would be lucky if she made it out of his war with all her limbs.

after walking about the clearing for a few moments, Her eyes finally found him sparring against a tree against the outer edge of the clearing. His presence was easily known from the sound of steel slicing through the poor young trees bark. Normally, grunts or yells would fallow with this training, as Caim was an aggressive fighter, but the dragon had long since taken his vocals from him. Try as he may, the only curses and words from him that would be heard were in his mind and the dragons.

As the once royal prince sliced through the trees bark once more, the dragon paused behind him. She snorted, thumping her tail against the dull practically dead ground, "If your ultimate goal is to fell that sapling onto yourself, keep going: your almost there." She called.

The sweating warrior stopped and slowly turned his stoic face towards his red scaled partner. His blue eyes held annoyance, and the same emotion soon stretched the entirety of his mind. The dragon smirked, and he narrowed his eyes. He gave her a lewd finger gesture and returned to his attack on the innocent tree.

The dragon growled, "You're an asshole."

The man smiled, _"And you are an overprotective annoying old bat of a useless dragon."_

The dragon growled louder, smoke flowing from her nostrils, "I'm exuberant to say that at least I am not a bloodthirsty rabid mutt in a humans shell."

Caim's eye twitched, his temper rising when he realized he did have a better comeback against the flying lizard. Regretfully, he let the insult game fall, _"What do you want, Dragon? You obviously didn't come over here to have a tea party."_

"Oh, there's a tea party? I didn't know you were so civilized as to plan and set up social human gatherings. At what time should I attend?" the dragon mused in a bluntly obvious sarcastic tone. She shifted her weight back and forth on her haunches, her tail swaying.

_"Half past my ass."_ Caim shot back, swinging his blade into the sapling once more. The youngling seemed to be tired of getting hacked at though, because instead of letting the steel pass cleanly through its flesh it held onto it, stopping the forceful motion in its tracks. Caim yelped in his dragons mind as the attack that would have turned into another more forceful spinning maneuver was stopped cold, almost wrenching his shoulder out of its socket.

"Aww, now look. You made your tree angry." The dragon pretended to be sad, silently laughing at the uncharacteristic sound her pact partner gave. Entertainment at this level was hard to find for her, though she was upset by the price she had to pay to get it.

_"Dragon, if you don't have anything useful or important to say to me, go the fuck away. I'm trying to enjoy a stress relief moment, but with you here, it defeats that purpose."_ Caim growled, yanking on his swords hilt. the angry tree refused to give it up, apparently its bark being harder than it had first appeared to be.

"Oh I'm sorry; I thought you were just attacking this tree for the hell of it. I'll leave you two alone then." The dragon turned and walked back towards the tents, feeling her male counterparts glaring eyes on her scales as she left. She felt her scales raise slightly, his gaze always felt like it burned right through them. She wondered for a moment about it, but let it go.

_"You forgot to tell me what you were doing watching me in the first place."_ He called.

The dragon paused and shrugged her wing blades, "I was merely making sure you were dying or doing anything equally life threatening. I would prefer for you to remain alive during my sleep and naps." She said nonchalantly, turning slightly to gaze at him once more. He had stopped in his attempt to pull his blade from the rebelling tree. His one hand was on his hip, a bored expression on his features.

_"Then perhaps you shouldn't sleep twenty hours a day, then maybe I wouldn't die during your sleep."_ He retorted. She growled, snapping her jaws.

"Says the human who sleeps like a rock and takes an hour to wake." she hissed, turning almost completely to face him again. Her eyes were aglow, a clear sign to any sensible being to back off. But Caim was never sensible, nor would he ever back down from the dragon. Dominance in this pact was still up for grabs, and he wasn't letting her take it that easily.

Caims eye twitched again, _"shut up."_ He turned back to freeing his blade, which the tree was still holding onto stubbornly.

"Suit yourself," the dragon shrugged and began to walk away again. She got not even ten steps away, and she felt his mind touch hers again.

_"Oh, by the way, Dragon…"_

"Oh, have you forgotten to give me the real time for your tea party?" she mused sarcastically. He scoffed, _"Shush, there is no tea party-"_

"Oh, there isn't? Damn, I was looking forward to seeing you in a dress." The dragon feigned moping, but quickly gave it up as she was forced to shake her head to rid her mind of he image that flashed by it. Caim in a dress was an image that would probably haunt her forever.

Caim crinkled his nose, haveing apparently seen the mental image as well, _"Never in a million years, Dragon._"

"Good. I'd die."

Caim snorted and continued, _"Would you mind checking in on my sister? She's been acting rather oddly of late, I'm worried."_

The dragon glared, "Can you not stop your ruthless assault on your tree for the five minutes it would take for you to peek into her tent?"

_"I mean that she's been avoiding me and Inuart, and telling us she is fine whenever we do catch her. Perhaps because you're the only other female traveling…."_ he drifted off, his mind voice tenative from care and worry. the dragon rolled her eyes, of corase he'd use that tone when talking about her. She absently wondered if it was real or a guise to help convince her do as he wanted.

"I highly doubt a human female would disclose her feelings to a female dragon." The dragon replied logically.

_"…..Please?"_

The dragon stopped and blinked. Had he seriously just said please? She had expected him to insult her, curse and spat and make a fuss. Perhaps his worry was really genuine. Shaking her head, she sighed and relented, "Very well, I will speak to her. I can promise nothing however."

_"Thank you, you're not completely useless after all."_

"Don't cross me, you may not wake with all your parts next time." She growled and walked off to find the goddesses tent, hissing slightly when her partners mind filled with vague doubt and triumph. She took back her former thought of his worry being completely genuine. She heard a soft thump fallowed by a string of colorful words in her mind behind her and she smirked happily. Serves him right, he deserved a sore rear for being such a pain in hers.

"Damned humans…."

o0OENDO0o

No idea where this will go, i just wanted to have Caim and Angelus fight and Caim fall on his ass XD

i do not own Caim and Angelus, but i do own that tree. my tree D:

reveiw and fave plz?


End file.
